For the Planet... For Myself
by Sirius Dogstar
Summary: What is left for Red after Meteor?


Okay gang, this is the third story in my Avalanche series, although like all of the others it can stand alone. If you would like to read the other two, they are Final Flight and A Leap of Faith in order. Here we find everyone's favorite quadruped Red XIII after Meteor. But with Bugen gone what is there left for him? Well read and find out…  
  
1 For the Planet… for Myself  
  
By Sirius  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
The Lone Wolf  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the ride Cid!" Red said as he jumped out of the Tiny Bronco. Cid, still dressed up in the tuxedo he had worn for his marriage with Shera nodded. Shera waved cheerfully, seated beside Cid in her gown. The sight of the two together made the big cat smile. They really did make a great couple.  
  
"Any time Red!" Shera said. "Right Cid?" she asked looking over towards her husband. Cid just grinned.  
  
"Damn straight! Make sure and visit us sometime… don't want to have to kick your ass you know!" Red just chortled.  
  
"You know I will Cid. But are you sure you two don't want to stay here for a little bit?" Cid shook his head, wrapping the hand not on the steering wheel around Shera.  
  
"Sorry Red but we have a honeymoon at the Gold Saucer to go to! Reeve saved us the old Honeymoon Suite!" Red nodded.  
  
"Well all right then Cid. You two lovebirds have fun!"  
  
"Bye Red!" Shera shouted, as the newly fixed plane took off again. Cid and Shera waved, as did Red. It was nothing to him to sit on his hindlegs and use his forelimbs as if they were arms and hands. It was only after he had left Cosmo Canyon so long ago he learned that it was odd to do so. But it seemed fitting now.  
  
After the Tiny Bronco disappeared from sight, Red turned and started to pad away towards Cosmo Canyon. For as long as he could remember, that had been his home. There he was known as Nanaki, son of Seto the former guardian of the town. Now the duty fell upon Red. But he did not mind. This was a town he loved very dearly. He would give anything for it… for Bugenhagen.  
  
The day that the old man had left was still all too vivid to Red. He had come with Cloud and Cid to visit Bugenhagen after taking down Shinra. They had come to check upon the Huge material they stored there, and just to get some advice. But when they had arrived they noticed that the guide of Cosmo Canyon, Himarki, did not look as calm and collected as usual. His face was filled with worry, and it looked as though he had been crying at one time. "Himarki!" Red exclaimed. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Oh thank the Planet you are here Nanaki!" the guide exclaimed. "You must go see Bugenhagen! Now!" There were no questions asked as Red found himself running at top speed up the stairs towards his beloved grandfather. Of course they were not really related… but Bugenhagen was the one that had raised Red after Red's parents had both perished. To Red, the old man was more of a family than anyone else could ever be.  
  
But as they reached the observatory the group found a much different Bugenhagen then they were all used too seeing. Instead of the usually floating, happy old man they found him lying on his bed his face barely twisting to a smile as they pulled up. "Damn it…" Cid muttered to himself.  
  
"We shall leave the two of you alone to talk," Cloud said resting his hand on Red's shoulder. Cid just sighed, lighting up a smoke as he left the room. Red turned back to Bugenhagen. The two had talked, and Red was very much puzzled by what the old man told him. Bugenhagen said simply that he was leaving to explore other worlds. Red had stepped out to rejoin his friends, the Limited Moon attached to his mane.  
  
"He said he was leaving to explore other worlds…" Red told Cid and Cloud. Cid just looked at Cloud, who shook his head. Cid just sighed, lighting another cigarette. They did not have any more time to spend, for it was time to go defeat Sephiroth, the evil threatening to destroy the very planet.  
  
Together in the end, they had achieved their goal. But Red could not help but wonder now… what was left?  
  
1.2 Chapter One  
  
A Trip Worth Making  
  
"So Hargo I am left with one question," Red explained to his friend after telling him the story.  
  
"What is that Nanaki?" the Elder asked.  
  
"What is there left for me? I mean after saving the world everything else just seems so…" The Elder nodded.  
  
"I understand Nanaki. What you need is to go on another kind of quest. A quest to find Bugenhagen, perhaps even yourself along the way." Red shook his head, and heaved a great sigh.  
  
"You know that I cannot do that Hargo. I must protect Cosmo Canyon…"  
  
"All we want is for you to be happy Nanaki. If that means leaving for a time then we understand that." He rested a weathered hand on Nanaki's fur, smoothing it out tenderly. "You see Nanaki we all love you as much as Bugenhagen did. We just want you to be happy…" Nanaki nodded, smiling.  
  
"Okay then I'll do it!" he said. "Thank you Hargor! But while I am gone I would like for you to have this." Red pulled a shiny red material from his bracelet.  
  
"Which one is it?" the Elder asked.  
  
"It is Bahamut Zero," Red explained. "Mastered. I want you to use it and protect this place in my absence."  
  
"Nanaki…" the Elder whispered.  
  
"There is one last place I must go before I leave here Hargo…" The Elder nodded, for he knew where Nanaki would be headed. Indeed, Nanaki crossed the fiery pits of the cave, past where there had defeated Gi Nattak so long ago. Pass the ruined spiderwebs, pass the various traps until at last he had reached the back of Cosmo Canyon. The place where his father lied.  
  
Climbing up the steep cliff, he scrambled over the ledge until finally he was beside his father. His father was like a stone version of himself, but with various stone projections. Seto had received those when the Gi tribe had tried to attack Cosmo Canyon… and the poisoned tips had turned him to stone. "I am leaving now Father," Red said with a sigh. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I did… my thoughts will always be with you." He set a paw on the statue, one he wondered to this day if it still contained his father. Perhaps… just maybe…  
  
But Red knew that softs would have been tried before on Seto. He nuzzled Seto one last time, before heading back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a huge sendoff, Red left Cosmo Canyon with high spirits. He would find Bugenhagen, if not for himself then for them. But where would be a good place to search first? Bugenhagen would probably head for the forgotten city first. That was known to be a place of great symbolism, and of spiritual awareness. But he did not have the harp with him so that was out. Hmm… this might take a long time.  
  
So Red decided to just proceed North towards the Northern Crater. That was where the Lifestream was most prevalent… so that would probably be a place that Bugenhagen would want to visit. Red padded along the forest, until he noticed a tree with a small scorch mark near its base. 'That tree…' Red thought. Tenderly, he lied the fire at the end of his tail beside the scorch mark. As he thought, the two were indeed the same shape.  
  
It had been a full thirty years ago when Red had last seen that tree. Back then it had been a bit smaller, and unscathed. The same could have been said for Red too. He was but a young cub at the time, less than ten years old. No scars lined his face or his red hide, no marks marred his soul. He had been passing by that tree when he came across another of his species… only this one was a lot older. "Who are you?" Red asked, hair raised.  
  
"The better question to ask is who are you little cub to be trespassing onto my territory," the creature said in a deep voice.  
  
"Nanaki," Red had said puffing up his chest. "Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon, son of Seto!" The older creature looked amused, baffled. It made Red all the more angrier as the older creature laughed. "It is not funny!" Red yelled.  
  
"Do you not realize who I am cub?" the older creature asked. Red shook his head, confused. "Battle me here, right now, and you may earn the right to know."  
  
"I have no quarrel with you," Red said shaking his head.  
  
"I thought Seto's son would at least be a warrior," the cat said with a touch of disdain. Red shook his head.  
  
"I am a warrior!" he shouted.  
  
"A true warrior refuses no challenge little one. Now I ask you again… will you fight me?" Red nodded.  
  
"For my father's honor!" Red dodged out of the way as his adversary tried to claw Red's shoulder. But as he jumped, Red unsheathed his claws and dug into his oppenent's hide. The creature howled with rage, and claws at Red's face. Red found one eye shut, and warm blood run down his face as he was slammed into a nearby tree. But the pain he felt would not deter him in the least and he stood back up.  
  
But to his surprise the other creature stopped, and regarded Red with a warm smile. "I am proud of you… my Son." That was all he said, and before Red could ask any more questions Seto had run off.  
  
Red had never seen his father, for his father was always away protecting Cosmo Canyon. But that day he received the scar that marked him to this day. He continued on past the tree, memories now stirred. He remembered how he had come home proud, tail held high. But his opinion had soon changed.  
  
Cosmo Canyon had always been peaceful… but the neighboring Gi tribe was not. Red had been with his mother at the time, a sweet creature she had been. She had looked fondly at Red, licking his cheek. "My son I must go," she said firmly, her fur on her hackles raised.  
  
"Mommy… Daddy will protect us!" I shouted. But she leaped away, and before I could follow Bugenhagen held me. The Elders and children of the tribe were in that room with us, helpless in the fight. But his sensitive ears heard every scream, every wound, every life and every death. Finally after what seemed ages, a few men returned, spears and bodies heavy with blood.  
  
"We shall live…" one said…"But the cost is high."  
  
"Where is Mommy?" Red asked, squirming in Bugenhagen's hold. The warrior shook his head.  
  
"She… Nanaki she died bravely." Red could not bear even the thought his mother could be dead. With a powerful thrust he leaped out of Bugenhagen's grip and sailed towards the entrance of the village. What as he saw though was worse than anything he could have ever imagined. People he knew and loved lied dead, mutilated. There, with a smile on her face, was his mother with a dead Gi at her paws.  
  
"Mom!" he shouted, burying his head into her blood soaked fur. "Mom!" He looked at her glassy eyes, tears running down his face. "We will get all of the phoenix downs we have to Mother! You…"  
  
"Nanaki… even a phoenix down cannot undo this damage," Bugenhagen said softly as he floated beside Red. Red looked up, wanting to deny but knowing it was the truth. Nothing would ever bring back her smile or her love. She was dead. So then where was the great Seto? Wasn't he supposed to guard their home?  
  
"Where was my father?" Red demanded. "He was supposed to be here… and he wasn't! Now because of his… because of his cowardice she is dead!" Red looked up at the sky, anger filling his soft eye.  
  
"Are you happy Seto?" Red yelled with agony. "Because of you she is dead!" But the anger quickly turned to sadness and resentment. He buried his face into his mother's fur, knowing he would never see her alive again.  
  
He, nor anyone else ever saw Seto alive again. Red assumed his father was a coward, and denounced him fiercely. Since his mother was also gone, the duty of guardian fell upon his young shoulders. A wide tattoo was placed on either shoulder to indicate his status, and across his face. Bugenhagen took it upon himself to care for Red, despite the fact he was on in years himself. Red grew quickly to love his grandfather's floating and mysterious ways, his odd little sayings like "Hoo Hoo!" It seemed everything was perfect… but seemed was the keyword.  
  
Red padded across the outskirts of Cosmo Canyon that day, searching for any signs of trouble. He heard a soft whirring noise, but dismissed it as a bee or something. His thoughts were confirmed when he felt a sharp stab in the back. But as he began to grow unconscious, he realized it was no bee. The last thing he saw before succumbing to the tranquilizer was the face of a man wearing thick glasses and an unfriendly sneer.  
  
'That was when I met her…' Red thought shaking his head. After Hojo had performed some tests and gave him a number, Red had found himself put into a cage with a young girl. Aeris he discovered was her name, and she had the kindest eyes he had ever seen. Soft and green…  
  
That was when a man named Cloud had come, along with a rather busty girl named Tifa and a man with a gun for an arm named Barret. Red helped them escape, for what else did he have to do anyways? "Will you join our party?" Cloud asked. Red looked up into those blue eyes, mako blue.  
  
"I will go with you as far as Cosmo Canyon," Red replied. After hearing some stories the group headed onwards. Red however mistrusted his newfound allies. So, he rigged the buggy the gang had been riding in to stop directly in front of Cosmo Canyon.  
  
"Huh… that's funny," Cloud muttered scratching his blond head.  
  
"Isn't it though?" Red asked with a grin as he leaped and ran towards his home. He could hear the rest follow him, but he did not care. He was home. But when he arrived at the gates, he had noticed a new gaurdsman. He recognized those eyes… but it couldn't be! Himarki had been but a child in the cave that day… but now he stood as an adult.  
  
'Just how long have I been gone?' Red wondered to himself. It had not seemed that long, but then nothing did when your breed lived to be centuries old.  
  
"Nanaki! You're home!" Himarki said with a smile.  
  
"Great to see you again Himarki," Red said with a courteous nod as he ran up the steps towards Bugenhagen. He faintly heard behind him the others ponder over his name.  
  
Red found out that Bugenhagen had something special to show Red. Red was to bring two of the others, so he chose Cloud and Aeris. As they proceeded through the cave, Bugenhagen kept referring to a brave warrior who prevented the Gi from entering Cosmo Canyon from the rear. Red pondered this… until the group net up with a Gi fallen. He proved no trouble.  
  
Red proceeded to the outside with Bugenhagen. "Let us leave him to his past…" Aeris said to Cloud. So, the two left Red and Bugenhagen alone.  
  
"That Nanaki is the brave warrior…" Bugenhagen said pointing up. "Your father Seto." Red looked up to find at the cliff's top the image of Seto in stone. Various spears protruded from his side, and Red knew that even one of his kind would not survive such an onslaught.  
  
"Those spears were…"  
  
"Tipped with a poison. The Gi turned him slowly to stone, but before he stopped he made sure all of the Gi he had faced were dead. He stays up there to this day to protect those he loved. Red, tears in his eyes cried out,  
  
"I'm sorry!" He howled out his frustrations, and above him from the statue there came a light drop of water.  
  
From that day on he referred to himself as Nanaki, son of the warrior Seto. He paused against a drift of snow, thinking upon Seto. He did not notice however that the ground beneath him was not very solid, and before he knew it he was sent sprawling down a series of tunnels.  
  
1.3 Chapter Two  
  
Land of the Lost  
  
When Red woke up, he found several dozen pair of eyes staring down at him. He noticed they were familiar eyes… and his vision cleared he realized they were all creatures like him. He noticed even that there were various colors and elements represented. "Who… who are you?" he asked getting to his feet.  
  
"Who are we?" asked a lovely fire female. "We were just about to ask you the same question!"  
  
"I am Nanaki, son of the warrior Seto but my friends call me Red. You must excuse my confusion… it is just that I never knew there were any other like me…"  
  
"You mean there are no guardians up there?" she asked. Red shook his head.  
  
"Just me. My mother and father died when I was young, in a battle with a Gi." She nodded.  
  
"I see… you must be the ones they sent to protect Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"Sent?" Red asked, even more confused.  
  
"Yes. You see our race was created by the planet to guard it. Hence the name Guardians. We protect the Lifestream from below… but we sent a mating pair to protect the one place humans were not afraid of it… Cosmo Canyon." Red sighed, looking over the vast amount of kin.  
  
"Then where were you in Mideel? When the Lifestream swallowed up my friend Cloud!" he demanded. "Where were you when we went to Sephiroth?"  
  
"My brother… we were there. Or at least you were. The planet felt that you were all it needed. Then with the help of Aeris we guided the Lifestream to victory against Meteor." Red sighed again. All this information… did the planet really trust him that much?  
  
"This is positively…"  
  
"I know," she said softly. "Look Red, my name is Suriken. We invite you to be our guest…" Red nodded.  
  
"That would be nice," he replied. "I have many questions."  
  
Red found that at every corner of this place there was the Lifestream, helping the Guardians much the same way Mako helped the humans above. But they were working with the Lifestream, not using it. "If only Bugenhagen could see this…" he mused aloud.  
  
"He did," Suriken said with a smile.  
  
"He knew about this?" Red asked. Suriken nodded.  
  
"Indeed Red. In fact it was him that acted as guide to Seto and his wife." Red hung his head, tears in his eyes.  
  
"But now he is gone…"  
  
"Red… nothing on this planet ever truly dies," she said softly.  
  
"I know that but…" he trailed off, wishing he could see Grandfather again. But he knew that could never be. Grandfather had left. That was all there was to it. Right?  
  
The group continued on, where finally they settled into a small hut glowing a soft green. "You can rest at my house Red," she said. "Ask any questions that you may have, and I will answer them to the best of my ability." Red made his way to a comfortable chair, which to his surprise seemed to made just for his breed.  
  
"Suriken… how do you know all of this? The only ones that could talk were the Cetra… but the last is Aeris." He bowed his head with respect, pushing away the image of Aeris being impaled by the Masasume. True that something or someone had revived her. He had suspected Cid… but he knew the old pilot would never tell. "As far as I know she doesn't know of this place either." Suriken nodded.  
  
"We are the only ones other than Bugenhagen. He loved the planet so much he was invited. But the planet… since we are a race it created it speaks to us through our Elder, the very first Guardian." Red nodded, but was still a bit confused.  
  
"So just how old is this Elder?" he asked.  
  
"As old as the planet," Suriken replied stretching out on her bed. She looked so lovely…  
  
"Hoo hoo! And I thought I was old!" he exclaimed. Suriken raised a brow, wondering about this curious Guardian. He was so different…  
  
"Well anyways… I have a few questions for you Red."  
  
"Oh?" Red asked, his curiosity peaked. She nodded.  
  
"Yes. I was wondering… just what is it like up there?" Red paused a moment, flabbergasted.  
  
"You have never been up there Suriken?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"No… nobody other than your family has."  
  
"That must be awful," Red said shaking his head.  
  
"Not at all!" she said shocked at such a comment. "We have each other, we have the planet, what else would we need?"  
  
"Humans," Red said simply. "They may be dull at times, a bit insane… but that makes them all the more interesting."  
  
"Like Bugenhagen?" she asked.  
  
"Yes… like Grandfather. The world is nothing without them."  
  
"Hmm…" Suriken said thoughtfully. Her mind then skipped forward to another thing.  
  
"Red… there is a ceremony for the Planet tonight, our annual gala of thanks. Would you perhaps care to stay and partake in the festivities?" Red smiled.  
  
"I'd like that," he replied. "I would like that a lot."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So Red sat as the guest of honor at the gala, beside the Elder himself. The Elder proved to be a very ancient looking beast with yellow fur, golden eyes, and a lightning charged tail. He had a very long mane, and his tail was charged with lightning. "You must be this Red I have heard about…" he said to Red with a smile.  
  
Red nodded and replied, "You must be the Elder Sir." The Elder nodded.  
  
"That I am, that I am. I know this must all be very confusing and all to you…" Red nodded.  
  
"Never in my wildest fantasies would I have pictured this," he replied earnestly.  
  
"I would not expect you to. Strange part is, most of us could never begin to even picture your life… or even a fellow like yourself. Tell me… why did you leave Cosmo Canyon?" Red pondered that a moment. What was his real reason?  
  
"To find myself again," he said. "To find those I love." The Elder gave him a kind look, almost that of pity.  
  
"Once… did you not call yourself Nanaki?" Red nodded.  
  
"Yes but…"  
  
"Then why is it now Red? Why change it?"  
  
"Well… Avalanche came along and they called me Red so the name stuck."  
  
"Even after they knew you were Nanaki?" Red nodded.  
  
"Yes. I consider it a nickname."  
  
"Then why do you use it now even when you are not with them?" Red thought a moment, but could not come up with an answer. "Red or Nanaki… they are very different. Which are you now?" Red said nothing, brow furrowed deep in thought. Who was he? The Elder was right… there was no need for the name Red here. So then why did he still use it?  
  
He did not have the time to answer however as the gala began. Red noticed the Elder's eyes become white, his fur on end as the magic of the planet seared through him. "I thank all of you for what you have given me," he said in a feminine voice, Gaia's. "But most of all I want to thank our young guest here," she said indicating Red. "He and his friends saved me from Meteor, paving the way for all of you to help him. Thank you…" Red smiled, as the Elder returned to normal. The planet had thanked him?  
  
"Let us all celebrate for Red!" the Elder shouted. Red watched amazed as the guardians began to gather in five clusters around him, like a star. Around the elder grouped other electric types at the star's tip. On the right point was Suriken and the other fire creatures… the other three were water, earth, and wind. The groups began to dance… as did Red. He felt the elated joy run through him as he gracefully swirled and leaped gracefully as never before.  
  
As he danced, he found the thoughts flow through him. Red was the name of a lab experiment, Hojo's plaything. The name of a creature who had renounced his father, who lost his grandfather and saved the world. But Red was but a name. Nanaki… Nanaki was the son of Seto. The warrior… the guardian.  
  
He noticed as the others began to sing their names, one by one, The true names, to pay homage to the planet. He closed his eyes and sang the words "Nanaki. I am Nanaki, son of the warrior Seto. Guardian of Cosmo Canyon! Nanaki! Nanaki!"  
  
1.4 Chapter Three  
  
Prelude to a Kiss  
  
"I feel so much better now," Nanaki said giving Suriken a smile. "I have definitely found myself… and more I think." He looked to Suriken, she gazed back.  
  
"Nanaki… must you leave? I mean you just got here!" He gave her a sad smile.  
  
"My home is up there Suriken. Perhaps one day I shall come back here for a visit…" But he hated saying goodbye. He had never been very good at it. First his mother, then Seto, Avalanche… and now Suriken.  
  
"Well… maybe I can go with you!" she said, hope glittering in her eyes.  
  
"But Suriken…"  
  
"The Elder said it was okay… he said that one of us should lead you home!" Nanaki sighed.  
  
"Are you sure?" She nodded, not a trace of doubt on her face. "All right then." So Suriken led the way for Nanaki out of the tunnels. In fact, everything was going fine until they came across the waterfalls.  
  
"Be careful Suriken," Nanaki said to her as she crossed and he followed. But no sooner had he said that then she had fallen off. The current was strong, soon dragging her along. Red grabbed hold of her paw as she sailed past him… but was swept away as well. The two sailed over the waterfall…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nanaki…" he heard her concerned voice yell. "Nanaki are you all right?" He said nothing, opening his eyes to find her face. "Oh you're okay!" she exclaimed, and before Red knew it she kissed him. Red looked shocked a moment, but quickly regained his composure and closed his eyes again to kiss her. Red knew that everything would be all right now. Everything would be wonderful.  
  
1.5 Epilogue  
  
1.6 Stone Tears  
  
After a beautiful wedding at Cosmo Candle, Nanaki took his wife to see Seto. "He looks proud…" she said.  
  
"He has every reason to be," Nanaki said. "I have found myself, I have found my wife, I have found life again." He nuzzled the statue, and to his surprise it began to cry just as it had done all of those years ago. But Nanaki knew that they were tears of pride and joy. Overhead of the trio Nanaki noticed a beam of shooting light.  
  
"Hoo hoo!" he heard faintly. He knew then Bugenhagen was all right as well.  
  
"Everything is perfect," Suriken said.  
  
"Well… there is one last thing I have to do…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well I'll be damned," Cid said in amazement.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Shera said shaking Suriken's paw.  
  
"I knew you had it in you Red!" Red smiled.  
  
"Nanaki now…" he corrected.  
  
"Ah well… sorry. Sometimes Nanaki I make a fucking ass of myself! Just ask Shera!" Shera grinned, giving a smile to her Captain.  
  
"Sometimes?"  
  
"Why I oughtta…"  
  
Nanaki and Suriken watched as Shera and Cid lovingly teased each other. "I like them," Suriken said.  
  
"Told you that you would," Nanaki said with a smile. "It is humans that make this world so damn interesting." Cid stopped tussling with Shera's ponytail, staring at Nanaki.  
  
"Shit! Nanaki does swear!" Nanaki just gave a wink.  
  
"There is a lot about me that you don't know Cid," he said. He gave Suriken a lick, and together the duo headed home, Cosmo Canyon. 


End file.
